fliplinestudiosfandomcom-20200222-history
Kayla
Kayla is a female customer who made her first appearance in Papa's Burgeria. Flipdeck Info Kayla grew up in the small town of Burgerburgh. After high school, she attended the Whiskview Film Academy to study acting. Upon graduating, Kayla landed her first role in a short Lemon Mist commercial. Things moved quickly from that day forward as she received more commercial work and finally landed the lead role in a new soap opera, Lovebright Hospital. After the fifth and final season of the show, Kayla proudly won a Daytime Windie for her role as Dr. Lovebright. Appearance Kayla has long dark brown hair, brown skin and wears lilac colored eye shadow. She wears a long, sleeveless fuchsia dress and black shoes with white laces and brown soles. The outfit is completed with gold bangles and gold earrings, with a pearl beaded in the center of her gold necklace. As of Cheeseria, Kayla has dyed the tips of her hair blond to contrast her dark brown hair. Her dress has a different shape, her shoes are differently colored and designed, and she wears a butterfly clip in her hair. Orders Papa's Burgeria * Top Bun * Well-Done Patty * Mustard * Lettuce * Tomato * Bottom Bun Papa's Taco Mia! * Pita * Chicken * Black Beans * Verde Sauce * White Rice * Onions Papa's Freezeria * Large Cup * Strawberries * Rainbow Sherbet Syrup * Chunky Blend * Whipped Cream * Strawberry Syrup * Sprinkles Papa's Pancakeria *3 Pecan Toasts * Cinnamon * Drink: ** Large Orange Juice with Ice Papa's Wingeria * 4 Parmesan Boneless Wings (left) * 4 Teriyaki Shrimps (right) * 4 Carrots * Zesty Pesto Dip Papa's Hot Doggeria * Hot Dog on a Hoagie Roll * Ketchup * Mustard * Pineapple Relish * Pickle * Drink and Popcorn: ** Large Tangerine Pop ** Medium Cinnamon Swirl Papa's Cupcakeria * Liner A * Strawberry Cake * Pink Frosting * Cupcake 1: ** Strawberry Drizzle ** Shaved Coconut ** Gummy Pineapple, Paper Umbrella, Gummy Pineapple (Clouberry, Cherry, Cloudberry in other holidays) * Cupcake 2: ** Lollipop Bits ** Rainbow Sprinkles ** Cherry, Paper Umbrella, Cherry (3 Cherries in other holidays) Papa's Freezeria HD * Large Cup * Strawberries * Rainbow Sherbet * Chunky Blend * Whipped Cream * Strawberry Syrup * Sprinkles * Pomegranates Papa's Pastaria *Regular Gnocchi *Rocket Ragu (Beefy Bolognese in other holidays) *Parmesan Cheese *6 Shrimps *Focaccia Papa's Freezeria To Go! *Medium Cup *Strawberries *Huckleberry Syrup *Regular Blend *Strawberry Fluff *Lollipop Bits *Pomegranates *3 Strawberry Wafers Papa's Donuteria *Red Velvet Ring Donut **Red Icing **Vanilla Drizzle *Regular Bearclaw Donut with Blackberry Jelly (Round in other holidays) **Strawberry Icing **Raspberry Bark *Blueberry Long John Donut with Strawberry Jelly **Cotton Candy Icing (Sky Blue in other holidays) **Strawberry Drizzle Papa's Wingeria HD * 4 Parmesan Boneless Wings (left) * 4 Thai Chili Shrimps (right) * 4 Carrots * Zesty Pesto Dip Papa's Pizzeria To Go! *4 Colby Jack Cheeses (left) *4 Chickens (left) *3 Onions (bottom left) *2 Basil leaves (top left) *Medium baked *6 slices Papa's Cheeseria *Rosemary Focaccia with Havarti Cheese *Lobster Chunks *Parmesan Sauce (Ranch in other holidays) *Mac n' Cheese (No other toppings in other holidays) *Lobster Chunks *Regular *Fries: **Sweet Potato Wedges **Chives Papa's Cupcakeria To Go! * Liner A * Raspberry White Chocolate Cake (Strawberry Cake in other Holidays) * Pink Frosting * Cupcake 1: ** Strawberry Drizzle ** Shaved Coconut ** Frosted Rose (Cloudberry in other holidays) ** Strawberry Wafer (Cherry in other holidays) * Cupcake 2: ** Watermelon Drizzle (Strawberry Drizzle in other Holidays) ** Lollipop Bits ** Chocolate Strawberry (Cherry in other holidays) Papa's Bakeria * Graham Cracker Crust * Pomegranate Filling (2/4) (Dragonfruit Filling in other holidays) * Strawberry Filling (2/4) * Lattice Top * Lollipop Drizzle (Whole Pie) (Huckleberry Drizzle in other holidays) * 8 Macarons (Inner) (12 Whipped Cream Dollops Outer in other holidays) * 12 Raspberries (Outer) Unlockable toppings along with her *In Pancakeria, she is unlocked with Pecan Mix. *In Wingeria, she is unlocked with Parmesan Sauce. *In Pastaria, she is unlocked with Shrimp. *In Freezeria HD and Freezeria To Go!, she is unlocked with Pomegranates. *In Cheeseria, she is unlocked with Chives. *In Cupcakeria To Go! and Cupcakeria HD, she is unlocked with Strawberry Wafer. Ranks to unlock her * Papa's Burgeria: Rank 19 * Papa's Taco Mia!: Rank 26 * Papa's Freezeria: Rank 34 * Papa's Pancakeria: Rank 13 * Papa's Burgeria HD: Rank 46 * Papa's Wingeria: Rank 16 * Papa's Hot Doggeria: Rank 47 * Papa's Burgeria To Go!: Rank 48 * Papa's Freezeria HD: Rank 38 * Papa's Pastaria: Rank 20 * Papa's Freezeria To Go!: Rank 46 * Papa's Wingeria HD: Rank 21 * Papa's Pizzeria To Go!: Rank 52 * Papa's Cheeseria: Rank 49 * Papa's Cupcakeria To Go!: Rank 10 * Papa's Cupcakeria HD: Rank 10 * Papa's Bakeria: Rank 13 Papa's Next Chefs *2011: She lost to Sue in the first round of the Pineapple Division. *2012: She lost to Scooter in the first round of the Blueberry Division. *2013: She lost to Tohru in the first round of the Purple Burple Division. *2014: She lost to Akari in the first round of the Keylime Division. *2015: She lost to Scarlett in the first round of the Buffalo Division. Stickers Papa's Bakeria Earn all 3 stickers to get this outfit: Trivia *Kayla's topping combination in Papa's Hot Doggeria is the same as Yippy's. * Kayla is the last Papa's Burgeria debutant to have a Flipdeck. * She and Carlo are the only customers to order 12 raspberries Order Tickets Kayla Burger.png|Kayla's Burgeria order Kayla Taco Mia.png|Kayla's Taco Mia! order kayla fr.jpg|Kayla's freezeria order Kayla's_Pancakeria_Order.png|Kayla's Pancakeria Order Kayla burger.png|Kayla's Burgeria HD order wingeria kayla.png|Kayla's Wingeria Order Screenshot (119).png|Kayla's Cupcakeria Order during Summer Luau. Kayla Freeze.png|Kayla's Freezeria To Go! order Kayla's Cheeseria order during New Year.png|Kayla's Cheeseria order during New Year Kayla's Cheeseria Order.png|Kayla's Cheeseria Order kaylacupcakeriatogo(H).jpg|Kayla's Cupcakeria To Go order during Valentine's Day kaylacupcakeriatogo.jpg|Kayla's Cupcakeria To Go order during other holidays Kayla's Order (Bakeria).png|Kayla's Bakeria order. Gallery Kayla (Taco Mia).png|Kayla up to Taco Mia! 55 (Kayla).jpg|Thumbs Up! Kayla papa's wingeria.jpg|Kayla when she's not a star customer yet. DissapointedKayla.png|Kayla is not pleased. Kaylaperfectorderinburgeria2.png|Kayla's perfect order in Papa's Burgeria. Kayla Perfect.PNG|Something very hard to do in Cupcakeria - a perfect order! kayla. Png Kayla Makamoto.jpg|Perfect!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! PerfectKayla.png|Kayla's perfect order in Cupcakeria. Perfect Breakfast for Kayla.png Poor Kayla.png Kayla in Papa's Pastaria.png Okay_Pasta_-_Kayla.png Perfect_Pasta_for_Kayla.png Kayla ordering close.png|I want: A regular ring,a... Shannon perfect.png|Perfect with Shannon and Kayla is HAPPY! Kayla HD 1.jpg Screen shot 2014-09-23 at 19.03.51.png|Kayla plays Steak And Jake Screen shot 2014-09-23 at 19.03.49.png Screen shot 2014-09-24 at 20.17.22.png Screeny 2014.06.02.18.05.30BFF.jpg smileu.JPG|Oh My Goodness! A respectable woman like me does NOT deserve such awful service! Kaylaperfect.png|Kayla gets perfect wings! waiting customers.png|Kayla waiting in line Kayla Freezeria Perfect.png|Kayla has a perfect sundae! noua kayla.jpg|Kayla's New Style Kayla's new look.png|New look=Kayla kaylanew.JPG|Kayla's New Look in Papa's Cheeseria kaylanew1.JPG|Kayla's New Appearance kayla and shanon.png|Kayla and Shanon KaylaDancing.png|Kayla getting her dance moves on for New Year kayla 2.png|Before Kayla, and After Kayla! Which is better? Kayla2.png|Kayla, old and new with her holidays July4th 2015b.jpg|Kayla in 4th of July poster 2015 kayla kayla kayla.png|Kayla perfect sandwitch. Kayla's Shadow.PNG|Her Shadow Kaylaoutfit.png|Kayla loves her new outfit!! Kayla - Style B - Papa Bakeria.png|Kayla Style B in Papa's Bakeria Screenshot (305).png|Perfect! Kayla_Perfecto_Bakeria.png|Perfect pie for Kayla! 1462531117610.jpg|Perfect sundae For Kayla(HD) 1464188757992.jpg|Kayla Gets Perfect Wings Fan Art Kayla Chibi.jpg KaylaLpcarverXP.png|Made by Lpcarver Cecilia and Kayla DokiDokiTsuna.jpeg|Made by DokiDokiTsuna New!Kayla.jpg|Made by Lpcarver kayla.jpg|kayla as chibi by liselottelove i like ombres.png|Lpcarver strikes again. Couple.png|Made by Almei MindyKayla.jpg|With Mindy - made by Telts23 using Rinmaru Anime Couple Creator Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Papa's Burgeria Debuts Category:Characters with flipdecks Category:K Characters